xcx_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fancy
"Fancy" 'is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea featuring British singer Charli XCX, taken from the former's debut studio album, ''The New Classic (2014). It was released on 17 February 2014 by Def Jam Recordings as the fourth single from the album. The song reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming both Azalea's and XCX's first number-one on that chart. It held the spot for seven consecutive weeks. It also topped the charts in Canada and New Zealand and had general chart success around the world. It reached the top ten in several countries such as Azalea's native country Australia and the United Kingdom. It is also XCX's second top-ten single, after her guest spot on Icona Pop's "I Love It" in 2013. It won the Top Rap Song category at the 2015 Billboard Music Awards and was nominated for Record of the Year and Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at the 57th Grammy Awards. Promotion "Fancy" was first performed at the mtvU Woodie Awards during the SXSW Festival in Austin on 13 March 2014. Azalea and XCX have also performed "Fancy" on Late Night with Seth Meyers on 17 March 2014, Good Morning America, Jimmy Kimmel Live! and the 2014 Billboard Music Awards. Lyrics Covers "Fancy" has been covered by many artists, such as Anna Kendrick on the 39th season of Saturday Night Live, and received remix versions by rappers such as Da Brat and Lil' Kim. In popular culture "Fancy" has been featured in TV series such as Revenge and The Mindy Project ''in 2014, and in the comedy films ''Get Hard (2015) and Ride Along 2 (2016). Music video The music video for the song was shot in February 2014 in Los Angeles and premiered on 4 March 2014, on Vevo. Directed by Director X, the visuals are inspired by the 1995 American coming-of-age comedy film Clueless, with Azalea playing Beverly Hills socialite Cher Horowitz and XCX as Tai Frasier (as well as a redheaded rival filling in as Amber, and the brief character appearance of Dionne and Murray lookalikes) in a remake of the cult classic originally starring Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Elisa Donovan and Brittany Murphy. The video shoot was the very first time Azalea and XCX met in person. The music video was nominated for four awards at the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards for Video of the Year, Best Female Video, Best Pop Video and Best Art Direction. MTV said the music video for this song is the 5th best music video of 2010's. Tracklisting A succeeding remix featuring artist Wiley was made after the song became a hit. Also a called "Yellow Claw Remix" was released in single format. Fancy: REMIXES EP "Fancy: THE REMIXES" is an EP of remixes of Fancy, includes 3 remixes and the official instrumental. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from The New Classic liner notes. '''Locations * Recorded at: Grove Studios, London and Conway Studios, Los Angeles * Mixed at: The Mix Spot, Los Angeles Personnel Charts Year End Charts Release History Category:Charli XCX as featured artist Category:Songs Category:2014 Category:Singles Category:Stubs Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs